Loving only my own darkness
by Stormie Rose
Summary: Pain and being alone was what Hyuaakan has known until she gets a mission she should have never accepted. being sent back to her once home and meeting the uchiha she vowed she kill, where will she go to get away from all of her pain?
1. Chapter 1

Loving only my own darkness

HEEEEYY! GUESS WHO! Well this story is my OC and Madara because well he is HAWT! (Grumbles) and I lost a bet so I have to. I know I made everyone mad about Hells Flames so I have wonderful news. I WILL BE CONTINUING HELLS FLAMES. So enjoy!

"Damn" talking

"_Damn" thoughts or flashbacks_

"_**Tailed beast"**_

"**Angry Hyuaakan"**

_Pain. Screams. Death. I smelled it throughout the Uchiha compound. I heard my mother coming towards me. I turned and bowed respectfully trying not to give in to my sudden urge to eat her and drink her blood. (A/N: no not a cannibal. She just has a dragon whose bloodthirsty) my mother watched as I slowly raised my eyes and took in her appearance. Her clothes were ripped and bloody. She suddenly lurches forward engulfing me in one of her hugs and whispers, "Hyuaakan. Sweetie when I let go, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can to Lord Hokage. Please do this for me Hyuaakan and when you get there protect our hokage and tell him death is on its way for him." I raise my emotion less eyes and meet the red ones of Sharingan. I suddenly growl as the owner of those eyes kills my mother. My body disobeying me automatically runs to the hokage. _

_The hokage looks up and says, "Ah. Hyuaakan what do I owe the pleasure?" I hurriedly repeat what my mother told me to and as I finish the doors slam open and a man with beautiful black hair stands in front of me. I suddenly get into my fighting position and I hear the man and lord hokage say, "How does she know the crouching dragon form?" I snarl and my body engulfs itself into black chakra, I growl out "__**YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! NOW YOU MUST PAY!" **__I feel my black and white dragon tattoos glow and I lurch at the man with incredible speed. I smirk as I feel my sharpened claws scratch his arm. He screams in agony and when I look down I saw my body shimmering a beautiful shade of silver._

I wake with a start and slash the wall next to me. I feel konan move towards me and I feel her chakra enter me. My body immediately relaxes and a blissful sigh passes through my pale red lips. Konan smiles and asks, "Are you okay?" I nod curtly my features already harden as Leader-sama comes in. konan sighs and whispers, "why must you push everyone away?" I only growl a response and get up my body cracking into place as Leader-sama says, "new mission. Become konoha ninja and gain their trust." I nod and they leave. I turn to my mirror and take in my appearance (A/N: appearance: blonde hair to mid back, cold dead brown eyes, sharp but beautiful features, pale red lips, tan and well-toned. Black tank top with black jacket, black ninja shorts, bandages to knees, black ninja shoes.) I smirk and hum till I collapse by Eminem as I pack my bags.

'Few hours later'

I stand in front of the gates of Konoha and I smirk then whisper, "Konoha. Are you ready to be graced with my presence once again? Prepare to burn for the last time."

AND CUT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2

Loving only my own darkness

READ PEOPLE!

_Thoughts or flash backs_

_**Tailed beast**_

**Angry people**

Talking

Disclaimer: don't own but I do own plot and Hyuaakan now just read

(Hyuaakan's POV)

'_hn. Great I'm stuck on a stupid team with Naruto Uzimaki and a __**damn **__Uchiha. Can my luck get any worse?' _ A loud annoying voice shakes me out of my thoughts, "HEY ARE YOU OUR NEW TEAM MATE!" I just hn in response ignoring him as I wait impatiently for our sensei. The Uchiha looks at me and says lowly, "Don't slow us down." I growl and before the kids could register what happened I had my foot at the uchiha's throat as he lay on his back. A poof was heard and a man comes running towards us pulling me away from the Uchiha brat. The man says, "Hey, hey, hey. No fighting right now understood? You are supposed to be a team not rivals." I growl and cross my arms as the Uchiha mumbles something about a stupid girl which makes me leap onto him. Everyone sweat drops as a booming voice yells out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I TRY TO DRINK SOME SAKE AND I SEE YOU TWO FIGHTING!?"

After everyone calmed down I registered the woman in front of me and she said, "So Hyuaakan is it? What brings you here? I heard you ran from the village after the massacre of your home?" I just turn my head as everyone feels the air turn deadly around me. Tsuande says softly, "Hyuaakan come with me. Hakate tell them about only her background not how she left." Kakashi nods and Tsuande leads me away to a secluded part of the forest.

We sit down in a clearing and she looks at me with concern and something else that made my blood boil. She says gently in a tone I wish I could still here, "Hyuaakan, we found something that your mother left for you. Please will you take it and tell me what happened to you?" I sigh and take the little box immediately recognizing it. I growl and drop the offending box but it pops open and I look at the ring with the kanji written on it. I say softly, "Mada-kun." I lift up the ring my memories flooding back and I fall unconscious.

(Flashback)

_I giggle as Mada-kun lifts me into his arms and runs around with me. He smiles and laughs as we fall down on the ground in front of a beautiful Sakura tree. He smiles and stares into my eyes and says bluntly, "Hime. You are my only weakness. I promise I will always protect you." He pulls me up so I'm standing and gets on one knee and says, "Hyuaakan Uchiha. I know I do not know your real first name so I will say both of your last names. Hime I know we have our slight bumps in our relationship but I have never met a girl who made me look at them for a second time with complete adoration. Hime after this war will you please do me the honors and become my wife?" he pulls out a black box and opens it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with the Uchiha crest and the kanji for my queen written on the inside of the band. I look into his eyes and all I saw was complete love and slight fear but hope. I nod and throw my arms around his neck and he lifts me up spinning me around then kisses me lovingly. He smiles and places the ring on my finger and says, "I love you Hime and I can't wait for you to become my queen." _

**Yep that's it now please review or a certain Zetsu might eat your ears.**


	3. Chapter 3

Loving only my own darkness

Hehe read!

Disclaimer: I only own plot and Hyuaakan.

_Thoughts_

_**Tailed beasts**_

**Angry Hyuaakan/inners**

Talking

(Hyuaakan's POV)

I groan in annoyance as a loud voice surrounds the room. Naruto yells, "HYUAAKAN COULD BE DEAD! SASUKE-TEME WHAT DO WE DO!?" I hear Sasuke hn. Suddenly I'm being shaken by two small but strong arms. I growl innerly and punch the person in the face, "Shut up." I hear Kakashi chuckle and I open my eyes. Sasuke nods at me trying to be cool but failing miserably while Tsuande refuses to heal Naruto's now broken nose as a shy timid girl with blue hair and white eyes stares at me. '_Great more people to get in my way.'_

I look at Hinata as she stands beside me shaking while a tall older Chunnin yells at me for getting in his way. He raises his fist and I notice its chakra laced and it was coming straight at me. With a smirk I swiftly kick him in the arm and a sickening crack is heard as I place my foot down. Hinata looks up at me and I smirk. She says shyly, "H-H-Hyuaakan you shouldn't have done that." I only smirk in response and look at the Chunnin with annoyance, "Next time try fighting someone who has your weak strength like the ninja students." Hinata sighs as the Chunnin yells out, "YOU IDIOTIC GIRL! YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!" I bend down to his level and whisper in his ear, "I'm never lucky. I just know how to bring a man down on his knees." The Chunnin flinches as I place my kunai at his neck drawing a thin red line. Hinata notices and hugs me quickly which makes me freeze.

(Flashback)

_A little girl with blue hair and white eyes comes running up to me as I meditate, "HYUAAKAN-HIME!" I look up and open my arms as the little girl throws herself into them. She nuzzles her head in my neck and I murmur in her hair, "Aiko-tenshi." Aiko looks up and then smiles her beautiful dimples showing. She says kindly, "Kagu ya hime." I laugh at the name and I answer, "So what are you doing here tenshi?" she giggles and does a quick hand sign and yells, "Byakugan." Her eyes have her veins popping out on the side and I smile and activate my rinnigan. (A/N: DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THEM PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW TO!) She pouts, "awww no fair Kagu ya hime!"_

_(End of flashback)_

I growl and push Hinata away gently then get up and walk away rather briskly. She runs after me the Chunnin ignored and still fuming. Hinata smiles at me and I notice she looked like my darling Aiko and I growl in pain. Hinata smiles, "You know I think maybe we should go train." I look at the now non stuttering hyuga and for the first time in a long time a small smile graces my red lips, "Yeah let's go."

**AND THAT'S IT FOLKS! I KNOW I KNOW VERY SHORT BUT NOT MY FAULT! I TRIED! JUST REVIEW AND I WILL DEDICATE A CHAPTER OF HELL'S FLAMES TO YOU!**


End file.
